


She Walks Away

by violaeade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaeade/pseuds/violaeade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a different POV on the Bellarke goodbye: Arker Penny watches as Bellamy and Clarke part ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Walks Away

**Author's Note:**

> bell-clarke on tumblr made a post about wanting to read about the Bellarke goodbye from 2x16 from a different POV, so i wrote a short little drabble. let me know what you think!

Penny watches the faces of all the people walking into Camp Jaha. She sees mostly solemn expressions, but there is relief on most of the kid’s faces as they look up in wonder at the hulking piece of the Ark resting behind the fence. None of them have seen the Ark from this angle before. But there are a couple of expressions that look so broken she feels a pang of empathy in her chest. She’s heard the rumours about what was happening to them in Mount Weather, and she hopes that the Camp can give these kids whatever they need to heal. 

Her eyes stop and rest on a boy with a gun strapped to his back. He stands at the threshold of the Camp, watching the stream of people like she is. Except he seems more like he’s scanning for someone in particular, and not just people watching. Penny can’t help but notice how attractive the guy is, with a head of messy curls and a sturdy chest plainly visible under his shirt. She thinks she’s seen him around before, but for some reason his name doesn’t click in her head right away. 

It’s when no more people are filtering into Camp, and when he approaches Clarke outside the gates that she remembers his name. Bellamy Blake. Oh, she’s heard all about him and Clarke Griffin, the two leaders that fought every day to keep the other kids alive. And also as the person that shot Chancellor Jaha on the Ark. She’s heard endless praise about Bellamy, but she’s also heard a few under-the-breath mutterings about him. Some of the adults respect him, and some think he’s just rebellious and reckless and dangerous. As Penny watches him move towards Clarke, she doesn’t see any of that. She just sees a tired boy who waited for a tired girl before he went inside Camp. 

She watches them talking, totally entranced, and so she sees the exact second when things shift. Bellamy’s eyes widen and he turns to face Clarke head-on. He shifts his feet nervously, and he stares at Clarke so intensely that Penny’s knees feel weak. There’s no doubt in her mind that he loves Clarke: it’s in the way he never takes his eyes off of her, and the way his shoulders sag when she looks away, clearly upset about something. It’s in the way he squeezes his eyes shut when she kisses his cheek, and the way he tangles his fingers in her hair when she hugs him. When Clarke buries her face in Bellamy’s neck for a small second, Penny swears she can see Bellamy’s face fall. 

When Clarke pulls back from the embrace, she starts to walk away, and Penny realizes that they just said goodbye. She can see Bellamy’s chest heaving with deep breaths as he looks back once at Clarke, then starts walking towards the Camp. Penny’s heart breaks a little for him as she catches the distraught look on his face as he enters alone, when he was so clearly waiting for Clarke so they enter together. She wonders where Clarke is going and why she’s leaving, and why Bellamy didn’t try harder to stop her. It’s so obvious how much he cares for her, and yet he let her walk away with only a few words. 

As he passes through the gates, Bellamy’s eyes lift and meet Penny’s. She gives him a small smile and he nods back, composing his face in the process. His face is a clean slate when a girl with war paint on her face grabs his arm, asking, “Where’s Clarke? No one’s seen her.”

He exhales loudly and says in a sad voice, “She had to leave. She’ll be back one day, I hope.” 

“Bellamy—”

“It’s okay, Octavia,” he says gently. “She just needs time.”

Penny doesn’t know what to think as Bellamy walks away, leaving Octavia to stare off at the forest beyond the Camp. She can’t imagine what could’ve happened in Mount Weather to make Clarke—brave, clever, resilient Clarke—leave, when she stayed after battling the Grounders and killing someone she loved to save an alliance. She never wants to find out.


End file.
